guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ernesto Guevara (1928-1967)
Ernesto Guevara de La Serna, dit Che est né officiellement le 14 juin 1928 à Rosario de Santa Fe, en Argentine, et est décédé le 9 octobre 1967 à La Higuera, en Bolivie. Mais son acte de naissance donne une date fausse il est né le 14 mai Jon Lee Anderson (1997), Che Guevara: una vida revolucionaria, Barcelona: Anagrama, p. 7.. L'ouvrage de Jakob Machover, un exilé cubain, va enlever définitivement l'aura romantique qui auréolait le révolutionnaire Argentin. Au bout du compte, on se rend compte, que le Ché ne représente qu'un outil promotionnel de la tyrannie castriste, qui a tout fait pour l'ériger au stade de demi-dieu... Le communisme paradisiaque étale toute sa fourberie, son impitoyable cruauté, n'en déplaise aux "ringards", toujours fascinés par le drapeau rouge. Le mythe du Ché Guévara n'est qu'un leurre, une gigantesque mystification véhiculée par les castristes. La fascination morbide, le culte de l'héros, le mythe de l'internationaliste tombé au champ d'honneur... Les langues se délient et dressent un portrait révélateur de la vaste supercherie. Un Guévar, fumant le havane, en regardant les bourreaux oeuvraient, pour une idéologie, le communisme. Il est loin, le héros romantique, l'auréole du polyglotte ayant accompli des études de médecine, pour se retrouver presque par hasard dans la révolution cubaine. L'écrivain insiste sur le reflet de cette mystification. Dés leurs plus jeunes ages, les enfants sont élevés dans le culte du Ché, le martyre de la révolution. Comme confie le narrateur, Guévara parlait d'amour, tout en soulignant qu'il devait prendre des décisions douloureuse... Viva la Muerte... Che Guévara : Un héros préfabriqué. Une nouvelle démonstration de la facilité de manipuler les esprits en dépeignant un boucher comme un symbole de la révolution, une icone d'une partie de la jeunesse. Fasciné par l'aura d'un personnage, qui n'était au final, que l'égal de Fidel Castro. Un monstre tyrannique, éxécutant ses victimes, au son de l'Internationale... L'Histoire reprend son autorité, le temps du mythe a cessé. ur le personnage controversé de la guérilla argentine Ernesto "Che" Guevara , avec des images et des témoignages inédits. Contrairement à d'autres œuvres, "Guevara: Anatomie d'un mythe» propose des témoignages de compagnons d'armes du Che dans Cuba , le Congo et la Bolivie , avec un accent particulier sur la guérilla violent et autoritaire. Le documentaire raconte aussi les exécutions sommaires que le Che mis à nombre de ses ennemis politiques, y compris dans le Sierra Maestra avant le triomphe de la Révolution cubaine en Janvier 1959. La preuve documentaire du compte pour pas moins de 12 exécutions effectué ou ordonné de sa propre main par le Che dans la course à la victoire, et des centaines d'exécutions dans le peloton d'exécution de la forteresse militaire de La Cabaña, La Havane , au cours des quatre mois de 1959 dans laquelle Guevara était en charge de cette prison. En fait, les organisations qui recueillent des statistiques sur la répression politique en Cuba a signalé au moins 156 exécutions ordonnées ou exécutées par Ernesto Guevara, la plupart d'entre eux pendant leur séjour à La Cabana. Le film a été réalisé par Luis Guardia et Pedro Corzo produit, avec la coordination générale de Francisco Lorenzo. Caïman est une production de Productions et l' Institut de la mémoire historique cubain contre le totalitarisme , une équipe qui a déjà produit six documentaires sur Cuba. Au cours de sa première en Paris l'année dernière, le primé cubaine Zoé Valdés romancière a été battu par des membres de l'ambassade de Cuba en France, un événement qui a été réfléchie par la presse. Une version Internet du documentaire est hébergé sur le site de l' Union libérale cubaine , une organisation fondée en Espagne par l'écrivain et journaliste cubain Carlos Alberto Montaner. Fue un médico, político y guerrillero. Fue uno de los líderes de la Revolución cubana que puso fin a la dictadura de Fulgencio Batista. En la década de los 60 se estableció con un pequeño grupo guerrillero en Bolivia, como parte de una serie de intentos de exportar la revolución cubana a otros países. Fue capturado y ejecutado en forma clandestina por el Ejército Boliviano con la colaboración de la CIA. La historia oficial lo ha convertido en un mito, presentándolo como un romántico revolucionario que luchaba por la justicia social y olvidando sus violentos crímenes. Sa jeunesse Sa famille Ernesto est l'aîné de cinq enfants dans une famille d'aristocrates hispano-irlandais. Sa mère dit descendre de José de la Serna e Hinojosa, dernier représentant du roi d'Espagne à Lima, un vice-roi Jon Lee Anderson (1997), Che Guevara: una vida revolucionaria, Barcelona: Anagrama, p.7 et 18. . Mais c'est un mensonge, le vice-roi n'a pas eu de descendance. Néanmoins ils sont des descendants des conquérants espagnols, même s'ils sont un peu fin de races. C'est une famille déclassée écrivent les auteurs anglo-saxons. Ils n'appartiennent plus qu'à la classe moyenne et dilapident des héritages. Comme presque toute l'oligarchie argentine, ils détestent Peron et sa femme Evita Peron. Ils se disent de gauche, mais comme les Argentins très fortunés, méprisent le peuple. La tante du futur dirigeant révolutionnaire va même plus loin, elle se vante dans les salons des possédants d'être communiste. Les deux sœurs sont les filles d'un gros propriétaire terrien qui, avant de se suicider, traite ses ouvriers comme des esclaves. Le progressisme, dont parlent certains hagiographes, ne se retrouvent même pas non plus dans les mœurs du couple. La mère d'Ernesto enceinte lors de son mariage paie pour faire un faux certificat de naissance antidaté d'un mois. Elle se cache comme une délinquante pendant deux mois et ment en disantt que l'enfant est un prématuré. Comme son fils est très agité et agressif, son père justifie cela en déclarant : la première chose à noter est que dans les veines de mon fils coulait le sang des rebelles irlandais Lavretsky, Iosif (1976). Ernesto Che Guevara. translated by A. B. Eklof. Moscow: Progress. . Bien vite, il s'avère que l'enfant souffre d'asthme; à deux ans, il a sa première crise El Che vive!: 124 jeunes reporters à Cuba, Collectif, Editions Aden, 1997, p.10. . Ernesto Guevara Lynch raconte que l’asthme d'Ernesto c'est une bronchite. Sa jeunesse . L'enfant lit trop jeune Sigmund Freud et est fasciné par le narcissisme. Il s'identifie en permanence à un soldat de Francisco Pizarro Anderson, Jon Lee. Che Guevara: A Revolutionary Life, New York: 1997, Grove Press, p. 446. , ce conquistador espagnol qui a détruit l'Empire inca et asservi les Indiens. Il va être soldat mais ne tuera pas que des Indiens. Il se contente de dire à ses amis pour décrire les voyages dans les pays andins : Dans ce type de trains il ya un troisième classe destinée aux Indiens de la région... Car l'odeur de la bouse de vache est beaucoup plus agréable que celle des excréments de l'être humain... C'est un troupeau humain puant et moche... Nous y sommes accueilli par une odeur prenante et suffocante, mais chaleureusement... Nicolás Márquez, El Canalla la verdadera historia del Che, N. Márquez, 2009. . Doué pour les études et sportif il est méprisant pour ceux qui n'ont pas ses brillants résultats. On retrouve cette arrogance avec ses camarades dans la sierra Samuel Farber, The Resurrection of Che Guevara, Summer 1998 et Anderson, Jon Lee. Che Guevara: A Revolutionary Life, New York : 1997, Grove Press, p. 567. . Il décrit les Mexicains comme étant des Indiens analphabètes. Il ne va pas être soutenu par la paysannerie bolivienne. Ca le met en colère et ils répètent qu'ils'' sont comme des animaux'' Nicolás Márquez, El Canalla la verdadera historia del Che, N. Márquez, 2009. . En 1948, il entre à l'Université de Buenos Aires pour y étudier la médecine. Il devient vite un jeune bourgeois promis à une carrière de médecin et fiancé à la fille d'un riche propriétaire terrien Jusqu'où peut-on changer sa vie ?, Questions de vie, Jacques Lacarrière, Stan Rougier, Jean-Paul Willaime, Alain Houziaux, Editions de l'Atelier, 2006, p.23. . Mais elle ne peut se marier avec lui, car même si il n'a peut-être encore tué ou fait tuer personne, Guevara est déjà un individu très violent et autoritaire. C'est du fait de sa personnalité que le mariage ne se fait pas. A cette époque et pendant très longtemps Ernesto n'est pas marxiste'' Ros, Enrique, Ernesto Che Guevara: mito y realidad. Ediciones Universal, Miami 2002..'' Guatemala et Mexique Le Guatemala . thumb|350px|rightA partir de 1951, avec un ami de gauche modérée, Alberto Granado, ils traversent l'Amérique du Sud sur une moto Norton. Ils dorment souvent volontairement dans des cellules de commissariats, travaillent dans une léproserie. Guevara relate cette épopée dans ''Diarios de motocicleta: Notas de viaje por América Latina. Ce journal publié bien des années ne dit pas la vérité. Lorsqu'il se lance dans son premier voyage, Guevara a en tête un objectif simple : émigrer aux Etats-Unis, comme beaucoup d'autres bourlingueurs argentins sans travail. Il ne veut pas découvrir le monde ni forger son idéologie. Il parvient à destination mais est arrêté à Miami, puis expulsé par avion cargo pour Buenos Aires. C'est un épisode très loin de la version romancée du film Carnets de Voyage, une apologie qui confine au grotesque. Ernesto revient à Buenos Aires, le 31 juillet 1952. Il termine ses études de médecine. Il va être un très mauvais médecin et cela va se traduire par la mort de plusieurs de ses compagnons de lutte dans les maquis. A cette époque il ne peut que constater une immense misère en Amérique du Sud. Il commence à parler de marxisme et de révolution, mais n'a pas, même selon ses hagiographes, mené en 1953 d'actions terroristes. Le Mexique . Quand il va à Mexico, avec sa femme, et des exilés cubains au Guatemala, il a déjà la réputation d'être un homme cruel qui exécute ou fait assassiner ses ennemis politiques Ros, Enrique, Ernesto Che Guevara: mito y realidad. Ediciones Universal, Miami 2002.. Le Che et l'économie . El siguiente es un fragmento del mensaje de Ernesto Guevara a los pueblos del mundo: El odio como factor de lucha; el odio intransigente al enemigo, que impulsa más allá de las limitaciones del ser humano y lo convierte en una efectiva, violenta, selectiva y fría máquina de matar. Nuestros soldados tienen que ser así; un pueblo sin odio no puede triunfar sobre un enemigo brutal. Hay que llevar la guerra hasta donde el enemigo la lleve: a su casa, a sus lugares de diversión; hacerla total. Hay que impedirle tener un minuto de tranquilidad, un minuto de sosiego fuera de sus cuarteles, y aún dentro de los mismos: atacarlo donde quiera que se encuentre; hacerlo sentir una fiera acosada por cada lugar que transite. Entonces su moral irá decayendoErnesto "Ché" Guevara - Mensaje a los pueblos del mundo. Tricontinental. Suplemento especial. 16 de abril de 1967.}} Ses femmes . thumb|245px|Ernesto "Che" Guevara et sa jeune (?) épouse.Ernesto Guevara de la Serna ne vit pas avec des femmes noires. A sa haine des riches s'ajoutent des préjugés sur les races et les civilisations autres que sud-américaines? et pas seulement nord-américaines. Il va jusqu'à dire : ''Les Noirs, les échantillons les plus magnifiques de la la race africaine ont maintenu leur pureté raciale par manque d'intérêt pour les bains et la toilette Nicolás Márquez, El Canalla la verdadera historia del Che, N. Márquez, 2009. . Ses propos ne peuvent être causés par l'abus d'alcool, car du fait de sa santé mentale, il est peut-être le seul compagnon de Fidel Castro qui ne boit pas d'alcool Che guevara, Volume 3 de Les Justes, Philippe Gavi, Editions Universitaires, 1970, p.16.. Sa femme, Hilda Gadea (1925-1974), comme les paysans boliviens est humilié par le Che. Hilda Gadea parle rarement de son amour et ne pense qu'au sexe. Quand j'ai mes crises d'asthme, je ne peux pas la baiser... tout cela est laid Nicolás Márquez, El Canalla la verdadera historia del Che, N. Márquez, 2009. . Hilda Gadea va faire de cet homme plus jeune que lui un communiste et présenter aux dirigeants gauchistes Ros, Enrique, Ernesto Che Guevara: mito y realidad. Ediciones Universal, Miami 2002.. Elle lui présente des exilés cubains au Guatemala et ils vont ensemble à Mexico. Existen muchísimos sectores que se oponen a las acciones y figura de Ernesto Guevara, especialmente en la comunidad de cubanos en el exilio y grupos anticomunistas, que lo ven como un asesino y un terrorista. Entre los actos censurables que le atribuyen a Guevara se encuentran las ejecuciones de cientos de opositores, principalmente cuando comandó la Fortaleza de La Cabaña, así como de campesinos en las regiones controladas o visitadas por sus fuerzas guerrilleras. También señalan que Guevara fundó el sistema cubano de campos de trabajo, cuando estableció un campo de trabajo en Guanahacabibes para reeducar a los directores de empresas estatales considerados culpables de violaciones a la ''"ética revolucionaria". Los opositores a la figura del Che Guevara también remarcan sus ideas comunistas, a las que consideran totalitarias, y la influencia que tuvo para que Cuba se adhiriera al comunismo y, durante la Guerra Fría, ingresara al bloque comunista conducido por la Unión Soviética. En 2005, después de que el guitarrista Carlos Santana llevara una camiseta del Che a la ceremonia de los Premios Oscars, el cubano Paquito D'Rivera escribió una carta abierta censurando a Santana por apoyar al que calificaba como "Carnicero de La Cabaña". En su carta D'Rivera se refiere al período en el que el Che Guevara estuvo al mando de Fortaleza de San Carlos de La Cabaña supervisando los "juicios revolucionarios" y la ejecución de los disidentes condenados, entre los que se encontraba su propio primo, quien sostiene fue encarcelado en La Cabaña a causa de su condición de cristiano y que afirma haber sido testigo de la ejecución de gran cantidad de personas por el solo hecho de tener creencias cristianas. Sus detractores sostienen que sus adherentes han realizado una gran propaganda para presentarlo como un guerrero formidable, pero que en realidad fue un pobre estratega. Fundamentalmente sostienen que, atendiendo a los resultados, Guevara fracasó en la dirección de la economía cubana, ya que "supervisó el cuasi colapso de la producción de azúcar, el fracaso de la industrialización y la introducción del racionamiento. Todo esto en la que había sido una de las cuatro naciones latinoamericanas más exitosas desde antes de la dictadura de Batista. El periodista estadounidense Paul Berman, en un artículo en inglés titulado "El Culto del Che: no aplaudan Diarios de Motocicleta" (2004), critica la película Diarios de motocicleta y sostiene que "este culto moderno del Che" oscurece el "tremendo conflicto social" que actualmente está teniendo lugar en Cuba. Por ejemplo, el artículo menciona el encarcelamiento de disidentes, como el poeta y periodista Raúl Rivero, que fue finalmente liberado después de la presión internacional debida a una campaña de solidaridad dirigida por el Comité Internacional por la Democracia en Cuba el cual contó con el apoyo de antiguos disidentes del bloque soviético y otras personalidades como Václav Havel, Lech Wałęsa, Árpád Göncz o Elena Bonner entre otros. Berman afirma que en los EE.UU., donde Diarios de Motocicleta recibió ovaciones en el Festival de Cine de Sundance, la adoración del Che ha causado que los estadounidenses pasen por alto la situación apremiante de los disidentes cubanos. La figura de Ernesto Guevara también ha sido críticada desde sectores radicales, principalmente anarquistas y libertarios civiles, considerándolo una persona autoritaria, cuya meta era la creación de un régimen de estado estalinista y burocrático. Les amis et les ennemis du Che . Jean-Paul Sartre, en son temps glorifie le révolutionnaire argentin, par des propos consternants : Le Ché Guévara est tout simplement l'homme le plus complet de notre temps. Et même de tous les temps car il répète à la radio : Nous avons fusillé, nous fusillons et nous continuerons. Leon Felipe, grand poète espagnol, exilé au Mexique, va toujours aurait refusé de rencontrer le Che en raison de son intransigeance idéologique La face cachée du Che, une caricature sous le masque de l’histoire ?, sept. 2011. . Guevara cherche à attirer Leon Felipe afin d’en tirer du prestige. Jacobo Machover, dans La face cachée du Che écrit : Comme Castro, il cherchait à fasciner certains intellectuels, en les invitant à passer un moment sur l’île, tous frais payés, ou même à y résider, dans des conditions privilégiées. Cependant, le poète exilé, à près de quatre-vingts ans, ne joua qu’à moitié le jeu. Il ne se rendit pas à Cuba, mais il commit plus tard, peu avant sa mort, un poème à la gloire du Che Jacobo Machover, La face cachée du Che, Buchet-Chastel 2007. p.91/92. . un texte du Che publié en 1965, ‘Le socialisme et l’homme à Cuba’ dans lequel il menace les intellectuels : La culpabilité de beaucoup de nos intellectuels et artistes est la conséquence de leur pêché originel ; ce ne sont pas d’authentiques révolutionnaires ». Pour Jacobo Machover, lorsqu’en 1971 « le poète Herberto Padilla fut contraint à une autocritique publique infamante », il faut, selon lui, en rechercher la cause dans ce texte de 1965 Jacobo Machover, La face cachée du Che, Buchet-Chastel 2007. p.82/83. . Le tortionnaire stalinien . thumb|250px|Malade dans hôpital à Cuba.Jacob Machover décrit le Che comme un tortionnaire, stalinien dont le mythe va être forgé par une photographie et par l’aveuglement des intellectuels, particulièrement des Français Jacobo Machover, La face cachée du Che, Buchet-Chastel 2007. , en particulier Pierre Kalfon. Jacobo Machover page 184 constate : Il est probable que Guevara, dans son intransigeance radicale à la Saint Just, a veillé au bon déroulement des exécutions sans guère éprouver d’état d’âme, écrit Kalfon... Dans l’expression il est probable, Kalfon laisse planer un doute sur la participation de son héros à ce qu’il appelle les fusillades. Là aussi, son rôle est consciemment minimisé. Il n’aurait fait que veiller au bon déroulement des exécutions. Eran los últimos días del año 1959; en aquella celda oscura y fría 16 presos dormían en el suelo y los otros 16 restantes estábamos parados para que ellos pudieran acostarse, pero nadie pensaba en esto, nuestro único pensamiento era que estábamos vivos y eso era lo importante; vivíamos hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo sin saber que depararía el siguiente. Fue como una hora antes del cambio de turno cuando el crujiente sonido de la puerta de hierro se abrió, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban a una persona más al ya aglomerado calabozo. De momento, con la oscuridad, no pudimos percatarnos que apenas era un muchachito de 12 o 14 años a lo sumo, nuestro nuevo compañero de encierro. ''-¿Y tú que hiciste?, preguntamos casi al unísono. Con la cara ensangrentada y amoratada nos miró fijamente, respondiendo: ''-Por defender a mi padre para que no lo mataran, no pude evitarlo, lo asesinaron los muy hijos de perra. Todos nos miramos como tal vez buscando la respuesta de consuelo para el muchacho, pero no la teníamos, eran demasiados nuestros propios problemas. Habían pasado dos o tres días que no se fusilaba y cada día teníamos mas esperanzas que todo aquello acabara, los fusilamientos son inmisericordes, te quitan la vida cuando mas necesitas de ella para ti y para los tuyos, sin contar con tus protestas o anhelos de vida. Nuestra alegría no duró mucho más, cuando la puerta se abrió, llamaron a 10, entre ellos al muchacho que había llegado ultimo; nos habíamos equivocado, pues a los que llamaban nunca mas los volvíamos a ver. ¿Como era posible quitarle la vida a un niño de esta forma? ¿Sería que estábamos equivocados y nos iban a soltar? Cerca del paredón donde se fusilaba, con las manos en la cintura, caminaba de un lado al otro el abominable Che Guevara. Dio la orden de traer al muchacho primero, y lo mandó a arrodillarse delante del paredón. Todos gritamos que no hiciera ese crimen, y nos ofrecimos en su lugar. El muchacho desobedeció la orden, con una valentía sin nombre le respondió al infame personaje: ''-Si me has de matar tendrás que hacerlo como se mata a los hombres, de pie, y no como a los cobardes, de rodillas.'' Caminando por detrás del muchacho, le respondió el Che: "-Con que sois un pibe valiente..." Desenfundando su pistola le dio un tiro en la nuca que casi le cerceno el cuello. Todos gritamos: ''-Asesinos, cobardes, miserables…!'' y tantas otras cosas mas. Se volteó hacia nosotros y vació el peine de la pistola, no se cuantos mató o hirió; de esta horrible pesadilla, de la cual nunca logramos despertar, pudimos darnos cuenta que aunque heridos estábamos en aquella clínica del estudiante del hospital Calixto García, por cuanto tiempo no lo sabríamos, pero una cosa si estaba clara, nuestra única baraja era la de escapar, única esperanza de supervivencia. Les homosexuels et le Che . Les homosexuels, nombreux à Cuba, sont envoyés par le Che dans les camps de concentration. Dès qu'il se retrouve au pouvoir, il fait arrêter les gays cubains, car ils sont des pervers sexuels Nicolás Márquez, El Canalla la verdadera historia del Che, N. Márquez, 2009. . Ils sont considérés comme potentiellement dangereux pour la société, nous dit Le livre noir du communisme Le livre noir du communisme, Collectif, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2000, p.708 et suivantes.. Le Che écrit : Il faut changer l’homme pour changer la société. L’homme nouveau doit se couler dans le moule qui va l’aider à faire table rase d’un passé aliénant. Ce moule se traduit, très concrètement, par des camps dits de rééducation ou correctifs, destinés à remettre dans le droit chemin les déviants. L'homosexualité est punissable de 4 ans d'emprisonnement. Le gouvernement cubain enjoignit les parents d'interdire tout comportement homosexuel chez leurs enfants et de dénoncer les enfants déviants aux autorités: ne pas le faire estt considéré comme un crime contre la révolution. Dans les années soixante, les homosexuels cubains sont massivement persécutés et incarcérés sans aucune forme de procès. Certains d'entre eux ne reviennent jamais des camps de concentration cubains La revanche des gays sur Che Guevara, 2010.. Por su condición de asesino serial se autodefinió como "una máquina de matar"; por su fanatismo enfermizo sostenía que la moderación es una de "las cualidades más execrables que puede tener un individuo"; se consideraba a sí mismo como "todo lo contrario a un cristo" y confesó sentir un profuso "odio a la civilización" a la vez que enseñó que "la más fuerte y positiva de las manifestaciones pacíficas, es un tiro bien dado a quien se le debe dar". El Che contribuyó a instalar en Cuba el más prolongado y brutal totalitarismo de la historia moderna en América e intentó llevar adelante golpes de estado en el África y conspiró también contra Presidentes democráticos de la Argentina y Bolivia. Sus apologistas lo veneran alegando que "murió por un ideal", cuando lo trascendente en Guevara es que haya fusilado a mansalva por imponer sus inhumanos dogmas comunistas. Lo esencial en Guevara no es como murió sino como vivió. Este libro, es la única biografía que destruye la historieta del Che Guevara "filantrópico y justiciero" para dar paso al Che Guevara real. Desenmascarado el mito, ha muerto el "santo laico"' y ha nacido el Canalla. Le mythe . thumb|298px|Caricature anti-guévariste.Jacobo Machove nous dit à propos de certains opposants : De même, toute image du traître Benigno, qui figurait pourtant sur de nombreuses photos au côté du Che, a été systématiquement effacée, dans une entreprise de falsification de l’histoire dont sont coutumiers les régimes staliniens Jacobo Machover, La face cachée du Che, Buchet-Chastel 2007, p.183. . Jean Romain écrit lui : Les échos de ces abominations qu'étaient les régimes communistes ne cessent de nous habiter. Songez au très innocent et si poétique commandant Ernesto Che Guevara. Trente ans après sa mort, on en a fait une chanson pour que les jeunes n'oublient pas Le temps de la déraison ou l'illusion contemporaine, Jean Romain, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2000, p.21. . Notes et références . Bibliographie . --De Diderot avril 13, 2012 à 11:03 (UTC) Catégorie:Naissance à Rosario Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Décès en 1967 Catégorie:Personnalité argentine Catégorie:Médecin argentin Catégorie:Personnalité politique cubaine Catégorie:Ministre cubain Catégorie:Communiste cubain Catégorie:Militaire cubain Catégorie:Communiste argentin Catégorie:Essayiste ou théoricien marxiste Catégorie:Joueur argentin de rugby à XV Catégorie:Mort exécuté Catégorie:Personnalité politique cubaine assassinée Catégorie:Histoire